User blog:ChishioKunrin/Is Qrow a weapons teacher?
I keep thinking about the part of Yang's introduction in Death Battle where they said that Yang was trained by Qrow. Our immediate collective reaction was "Where has that ever been said? They must be assuming things." But... ScrewAttack has connections with Rooster Teeth and even had Barbara voicing Yang in the video. Is it possible that they got at least some of their info directly from Rooster Teeth? I finally figured out one situation in which Qrow really might have trained Yang: He's a weapons teacher. When asked if a weapons teacher will be revealed, Monty answered "Yes!" So, we will meet a weapons teacher at some point. It can be assumed that Signal-level academies are combat schools, whereas Beacon-level academies are Huntsman academies. We can also assume that there's a difference between the two. The terms "combat school" and "Huntsman academy" have been used in specific, separate contexts. Combat School: *In The Shining Beacon, when Weiss questions Ruby's age, she states "This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so..." *In Jaunedice Part 2, Jaune says "I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't earn my spot at this Academy!" Huntsman Academy: *"Lastly, the Huntsmen academies. These institutions' sole purpose is to train the next generation of Huntsmen." - WoR: Kingdoms. Rather than saying "combat schools," Cortana named "Huntsman academies" specifically as the ones that train the next generation of Huntsmen. *WoR: Vytal Festival Tournament also specifically names "Huntsman academies." So, what's the difference? Like Weiss said: "It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, ..." Combat schools teach students the basics of how to fight and allow them to forge weapons. Judging by what first-year Beacon students are expected to know, combat schools like Signal and Sanctum... *Help students unlock their Aura and teach them how to control it. Yes, they need to know how to control it, as WoR: Aura says "However, what sets true warriors apart from all others is their ability to amplify and control their Aura." That is what sets Huntsmen and Huntresses apart from civilians. *Teach students how to wield and maintain their chosen weapon. *Teach students fighting styles and landing strategies. Huntsman academies like Beacon and Haven... *Teach students about Grimm (Professor Port's class appears to be about Grimm). *Teach students how to apply their combat training to fighting against Grimm. *Teach students history. Maybe Dr. Oobleck's history class is a higher level, more in-depth history class than what is offered at Signal (or regular school), similar to how (at least, here in the US) college level history is more in-depth than high school level history. *Prepare students for their future of taking various types of missions (Search and Destroy, Perimeter Defense, Search and Rescue, Escort, Village Security, etc). Basically, in general, the difference between a combat school and a Huntsman academy is this: Combat school just teaches teens how to fight through sparring and practice, which gets them ready for a Huntsman academy, if they choose to attend one. Meanwhile Huntsman academies actually focus on teaching them to apply that combat training to fighting Grimm and seek to give them experience in facing Grimm before sending them out on their own as full-fledged Huntsmen and Huntresses. So... We know that Monty said a weapons teacher will be revealed. We know that Qrow is a teacher at Signal Academy, which is a combat school. We know that Qrow taught Ruby how to wield a scythe. We know that ScrewAttack claims that Qrow taught Yang how to fight. Can we speculate that Qrow is a weapons teacher and thus helps students at Signal learn how to properly wield and maintain their weapons? Can we speculate that Yang attended Signal and thus had Qrow as a teacher? Slightly Related Side Speculation In WoR: Vytal Festival Tournament, Ozpin said "newly formed Huntsman academies." This implies that, prior to the end of the war about 80 years ago, there were no Huntsman academies. Does this mean that people used to attend combat schools and then go off on their own to fight Grimm? If so, the establishment of Huntsman academies may have been due to the need for those who sought a career in fighting Grimm to have classes specifically geared toward that career, as well as a place where they could receive preparation for said career in a slightly safer, more organized way. Prior to the establishment of Huntsman academies, teens would attend a combat school and then go out into the world with no actual experience in real battles against Grimm. Any missions they took fresh out of combat school would be the first missions they had ever done, and they would have to learn on their own what types of missions they do best at. They also may not have received specific lessons on the different types of Grimm, so many of them probably made the same initial mistakes Weiss did when she fought a Boarbatusk in Port's class. The difference between combat schools and Huntsman academies can also bring up some interesting questions. *What happens to the people who train at combat schools but aren't good enough to get into Huntsman academies? *Does this mean that some of the people we've seen who clearly know how to fight but are not Huntsmen or Huntresses attended combat schools at some point? I'm talking about characters like Junior, the Malachite twins, Roman, and Neo. *Do the combat schools also train people who will join the military? Do some people train at combat school and apply to be in the reserves in case the kingdom needs a military in their lifetime? Edit: Looks like there really might be a difference, judging by how Miles and Kerry even talk about combat schools and Huntsman academies like they're different types of schools. Category:Blog posts